1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield controller, and more particularly to a windshield controller for a motorcycle provided with a movable windscreen.
2. Background of the Invention
There is known a motorcycle that is provided with a height-adjustable, movable windscreen on a cowling at the front portion of a vehicle body. Examples of this type of movable windscreen are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2992455, which is moved by operating a switch provided on a handlebar and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-87356, which can be moved upon detection of parking operation. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-87356, examples of the parking operation include turning a main switch off, switching a side stand or main stand to a standing position, operating a parking brake, and the lighting state of a hazard lamp. The movable windscreen is lowered upon detection of parking operation.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 2992455, it is necessary to provide a dedicated switch for moving the movable screen, and a user has to operate the switch manually in order to lower the windscreen. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-87356, although the windscreen is automatically lowered once the parking operation is detected, it is necessary to use a detection component for detecting the parking operation.